


Three Times

by provincial-girl (MykaWells)



Category: Castle
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 23:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16252016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MykaWells/pseuds/provincial-girl
Summary: Three times Kate Beckett walked in on Hayley and Alexis in a compromising position.





	Three Times

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mammothluv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mammothluv/gifts).



> This here was a quick pinch hit because I've had this idea floating around for a while so I took a quick stab at it. Hope you enjoy!

The first time Kate Beckett caught Hayley and Alexis was admittedly 90% Alexis’ fault.  Earlier in the day, Alexis offered to lend Beckett a really good biography about Kate Warne she’d just read. Alexis had told her she would leave them out on the dresser when she went to work, and Beckett could stop by and pick them up at her leisure.

Alexis had gotten home later than usual after a long, exhausting day, and fully expected to flop face first into bed and not wake up for another ten hours. Those plans changed when she walked into her room to find Hayley waiting on the bed in deep purple bra and underwear and nothing else.

“Good evening, darling,” Hayley said with a mischievous smirk. “I knew you had a long day and thought you could use a little treat. I know your father is on his book tour and Beckett is working a case, so figured this would be the perfect opportunity to have a little fun.”

Alexis swallowed hard before dropping her purse on the floor and making her way quickly across the room. Still standing while Hayley sat on the bed looking up at her Alexis, ran her hand through Hayley’s hair and pulled her in for a lingering kiss on the lips.

“Definitely a nice little treat,” Alexis said, taking off her jacket without taking her eyes off of Hayley. “How long have you been here?”

“It doesn’t matter. You’re here now,” Hayley said, reaching up to twirl a strand of Alexis’ hair around her finger. It had the effect of pulling Alexis towards the bed just a bit, more through power of suggestion than any actual force.

It was enough to convince Alexis to kiss Hayley again as she got on the bed. Hayley scooted back without breaking the kiss so that Alexis could more comfortable straddle her waist. In the time it took them to get into a comfortable position, Alexis was already taking off her own shirt and tossing it on the floor next to her jacket.

Alexis moved off of Hayley just enough to take off her pants and toss them on the floor too.

“Someone’s feeling eager tonight,” Hayley said smiling into Alexis’ kiss.

“Finding an absurdly attractive woman in my bed in la perla lingerie can be pretty compelling,” Alexis said, grinning as she gently pushed Hayley onto her back.

“I do my best,” Hayley said, resting her hand on Alexis’ hip, tracing her finger along the edge of Alexis’ underwear.

Alexis grinned as she leaned in for a hard kiss, quickly deepening it as Hayley’s hands roamed down Alexis’ thigh, then up her back, slipping her fingers under the strap of her bra clasp before drifting back down to press into the small of Alexis’ back to pull her closer. Alexis obliged and pressed her hips, grinding down to get a breathy sigh out of Hayley, who let her hands drift back up Alexis’ back towards her bra. She was just about to unhook it, Hayley’s fingers were on the clasp when Alexis heard her bedroom door open.

She spun around quickly, instinctively shielding Hayley from whoever was behind her. And came face to face with her step-mother.

“Oh my god,” Alexis said, feeling herself blush bright red. “Kate, what are you doing here?”

“You told me to come! The book, remember the book? You know what, I’ll just, I'll get it and leave and leave to do, let me just find my way here, ” Kate said making every effort to look back towards the door and away from the bed as she groped towards the dresser for the book.

“What are you talking about? The book is in your room. I put it on your dresser,” Alexis said, snatching her shirt from the floor to hold it in front of her.

“You said the dresser, not my dresser,” Kate said, instinctively turning to look at Alexis for a split second and freezing in place. “Wait, is that Hayley?”

Hayley, who had remained perfectly still the whole time, sat up and waved to Kate.

“Hello,” she said brightly. “Nice to see you, Kate.”

“Hi,” Beckett said, looking from Alexis to Hayley, then back.

There was a long awkward pause before Kate shook her head and spoke again.

“So, um, this is a thing, then?”

“Yeah,” Alexis said. “For awhile.”

“Ok, alright, ok,” Kate said taking a step back. “I’m just going to back out of here and we can all pretend this is something I didn’t see. If that’s ok?”

“Yeah,” Alexis said nodding vigorously. “Yeah, totally ok with that. That sounds good.”

“Ok, I’m just going to go then, now,” Kate stammered gesturing in the general direction of her room before turning around quickly and shutting the door behind her.

Neither moved for a long second before Hayley rested her head against Alexis’ shoulder and started to laugh.

“It’s not funny, Hayley,” Alexis said indignantly.

“It’s a little funny,” Hayley said running a hand soothingly through Alexis’ hair. “I mean did you see her face? That woman has faced down homicidal maniacs and shady government conspiracies without blinking, and she practically ran away after seeing you half naked in bed with me.”

Alexis smiled reluctantly and turned around to face Hayley.

“Yeah, but a little bit of a mood killer,” Alexis said.

“Oh, I’ve alway quite enjoyed a challenge though,” Hayley said, pulling Alexis down onto the bed and into a slow, soft kiss.

* * *

 The second time Beckett caught Alexis and Hayley was sort of Kate’s fault. It was a Friday night. Alexis was sure of it, not only because of her impeccable memory, but because it was supposed to be her father and Kate’s date night. He had made that very clear by telling both Alexis and her grandmother in no uncertain terms to make themselves scarce for a few hours because he and Beckett would almost definitely be ‘otherwise occupied.’

Martha had rolled her eyes and waved her hand with a dramatic flourish while reluctantly agreeing, and Alexis didn’t mind at all. She didn’t tell her father that it was because she had a date of her own with Hayley. It would actually make things a lot easier for Alexis to know exactly where her father was. Which meant she and Hayley could have a movie night  in the safe room at the PI office without worrying about interruptions.

They could have spent the date at Hayley’s apartment. Hayley had argued for that, but had finally admitted that the set up was pretty cozy, the TV was top notch, and there was an added benefit that the room was totally soundproof. Just in case.

So Alexis settled in comfortably, cuddled up next to Hayley with her feet tucked under her and Hayley’s arm draped over her shoulder.

“So what will it be, then?” Hayley asked as she scrolled through the dozens of Netflix options. “Something a bit spooky for Halloween?”

Alexis shook her head.

“I think I’ll pass on that. Last time we did that here my father and Kate scared us half to death,” Alexis said, resting a hand on Hayley’s knee.

“Perhaps they scared _you_ ,” Hayley said proudly as she scrolled on past the ‘Spine Tingling Horror Movies’ list. “But I was barely faze.”

“Alright, big, tough MI-6 agent,” Alexis teased. “But I do have a distinct memory of you being the first one to run.”

“I wasn’t scared. I was unsettled,” Hayley said. “There is a distinct difference.”

“If you say so,” Alexis said. “Oh, what about that one?”

Hayley paused scrolling and scoffed.

“That? You want to watch _that_?”

“Well I don’t intend on watching a whole lot of the movie,” Alexis said, trailing her hand up Hayley’s leg. “Unless you’d rather I focus more on the movie and less on you?”

“No, no,” Hayley said, quickly selecting the movie in question, a mindless, mediocre comedy. “I like the way you think.”

And that movie selection worked like a charm. They both tried to watch it, but hands began to roam, and by the twenty minute mark, they were well into a heated makeout session. Hayley had a particular gift for the slow build, for kissing and touching just the right way, with just the right amount of pressure and speed. It was never too frustrating, just slow enough to enjoy, to savor the feeling.

Alexis was getting to the point where she was just about ready to be rid of this clothes when she heard the door to the room click open. She froze on top of Hayley. Then she saw her father and Kate stumble through the door in the middle of their own heated makeout session which would have been embarrassing enough on its own. Alexis was suddenly very aware of the fact that her lipstick was probably smudged and her and Hayley’s hair was hopelessly mussed. There was no questioning what they were in the middle of.

Fortunately, Alexis’ father had his back to her and was distracted enough that he didn’t immediately notice the TV on with the volume low. Alexis quickly grabbed the remote and shut the television off, scrambling off Hayley’s lap, hoping to make the inevitable awkward moment at least a little less awkward.

Then Kate opened her eyes and saw them. Her eyes widened almost comically for a split second before she instinctively jerked away from Castle.

“What, what’s wrong, Kate?” he asked, trying to look around. He was just about to turn and see Alexis blushing bright red and Hayley looking for all the world like she hadn’t a clue what to do. As former MI-6, Haley should really have a better poker face, Alexis thought.

Alexis closed her eyes and braced impact. Instead, she heard Kate speak.

“Naked Twister,” Kate blurted out.

Alexis opened her eyes and saw Kate holding her father by the lapels to keep his attention.

“Naked twister?” he repeated hopefully.

“Yeah,” Kate said, nodding and smirking. “I left it out in the car. If you run and get it, we can play a few games. If you want?”

In that moment, Alexis was wondering how this could possibly get any more mortifying. she very nearly jumped off the couch to announce her presence, if only to keep her father and step-mother from discussing any more naked Twister logistics. Hayley placed a reassuring hand on Alexis’ arm to keep her still.

“Um, yes please,” he said, darting without hesitation back out of the room.

After he left, the three women stared at each other for a long second until they heard the outer door of the office close.

“Seriously?” Kate said flatly. “What are you even doing here?”

“What are you guys doing here?” Alexis asked. “I thought it was your date night or something?”

“It is, it was, it, I decided on a change of scenery,” Kate said then cleared her throat. “Listen, we don’t have time for this. You guys need to get out before your father realizes that I _forgot_ , and I don’t actually have Twister in the car.”

“Wait, so you don’t actually plan to play naked twister with him? The man is going to be devastated,” Hayley chimed in. Both Alexis and Kate turned to stare at her. “What? We’ve had a few drinks together and he may or may not have told me that’s one of his lifelong dreams.”

“No. I don’t,” Kate said flatly. “I don’t even own Twister. Which means I’m going to have to buy one now. You two seriously owe me.”

“Seriously, we do, so much,” Alexis said.

“Just go on,” Kate said with a reluctant smirk as she nodded towards the door.

Alexis and Hayley didn’t need to be told twice, getting quickly off the couch and moving towards the door.

“And Alexis,” Kate added. Alexis turned back to Kate.

“Yeah?”

“You should tell your father,” Kate said. “I’m keeping this secret for you because it's your thing, but I know from experience sneaking around can be exhausting. And I think your father might react a lot better than you both expect. Especially if he doesn’t find you on top of one another.”

Alexis, unsure of how Hayley felt about that advice, smiled and nodded as she took Hayley’s hand and hurried out of the office.

* * *

The third time Beckett caught Hayley and Alexis in a compromising position was entirely Hayley’s fault. And also almost entirely a misunderstanding. 

Hayley had insisted that she give Alexis lessons in getting out of police issue handcuffs, because that seemed like a thing she might need at some point, given the kind of cases Castle PI tended to find themselves involved in. Alexis had been reluctant.

“I just think it’s unnecessary,” she protested as Hayley clicked her own cuffs shut so that both of  Hayley’s hands were cuffed to the chair, Castle’s PI chair. “I know the basics, the theory. I don’t need a demonstration.”

“Yes you do,” Hayley insisted. “Now go on. Give me the bobby pin and I’ll show you.”

“You just want to show off for a pretty girl,” Alexis teased as she rolled her eyes and handed Hayley the bobby pin.

“Maybe I do. Doesn’t mean you can’t benefit from it,” Hayley said, then added with a cheeky grin. “Kiss for good luck?”

Alexis rolled her eyes and leaned down to press a long slow kiss onto Hayley’s lips. She did have to admit there was a certain appeal to the handcuffs being involved. She’d definitely have to  see about exploring that interest further.

No sooner had the thought crossed her mind than the door to the office swung open behind her.

“Oh you have got to be kidding me,” Kate said in exasperation. “You’re into handcuffs now too?”

“I, it’s not,” Alexis stammered.

“I was just giving her a lesson,” Hayley started, then stopped abruptly when Castle walked into the room.

“A lesson, a lesson in what?” he asked. “What’s going on?”

Alexis looked at Kate, just about ready to pull her hair out in frustration, then to Hayley, who was looking to Alexis as if asking permission to speak. They hadn’t explicitly discussed when and how to tell her father about the relationship, but this seemed like as good a moment as any, given their recent track record.

Hayley nodded and swallowed. She attempted to stand before realizing she was still cuffed and plopped back down as dignified as possible.

“Your daughter and I are seeing each other. And Kate just walked in on us kissing,” Hayley said then added quickly. “For the very first time she walked in on us. Nothing like this has happened before at all.”

To Alexis’ shock, her father laughed.

“What is so funny, dad?”

“That you think I didn’t already know that,” he said. Then turning to Hayley added. “For a secret agent, you can be really bad at carrying on a secret relationship. And I am probably the second best detective in this room, so I'm kind of hard to fool.”

Hayely huffed indignantly at that, and Kate, looking as surprise as Alexis felt, looked ready to say something too, but Alexis had more pressing questions.

“And you’re ok with it?” she asked, hating that she sounded so small.

“Oh, come here,” he said, moving across the room and pulling her into a hug. “Of course I am. I’ve mellowed in my old age. I mean I was kind of shocked at first, but I trust Hayley with my life, and I much prefer her to any of the Pie’s you’ve brought home.”

Alexis scoffed, but Hayley interrupted.

“Ugh, they were the worst, weren’t they,” Hayley chimed in.”Oh, Kate, do you think you could do me a favor and unlock the cuffs for me? I had intended to give a lock pick demo, but I’d much prefer to join this family moment.”

Kate rolled her eyes and took the key off the desk to unlock both sets of cuffs. Hayley immediately sprung up and hugged Kate.

“Thank you,” Hayley said.

“Yeah, well, welcome to the Castle family,” Kate said, smiling as she squeezed Hayley’s arm.

“Yes,” Castle said, patting Hayley on the back. “Welcome to the family.”


End file.
